Dark Days At Hogwarts
by Chellifaerie
Summary: Harry's constant naggings, Lena's constant longings. Jacen and Draco are sexy. Read! i command you?
1. Introduction chapter

I don't own. Please don't sue me. Unless you want like $400 worth of Cd's.

Make sure you have read 5th book before reading this!!!!!!!!

Yes, Sam, I'm aware that this is technically a Mary-sue. Deal with it.

~ Harry Potter was bored. I don't mean the kind of 'nothing to do' bored. I mean the 'why haven't my friends written me in a month' bored. Life hasn't been easy since Sirius died and Ron and Hermione aren't helping. As Harry thought this, his eyes began to water. _Sirius._ Harry's godfather Sirius Black had died the year before._ Killed by his own cousin._ Just as Harry's eyes stopped holding the water in, he heard a tapping sound…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ "Helena, get down here immediately" Severus Snape bellowed. Upstairs, in her room, Lena cringed. "Coming Father" she called back. As she headed down the long, windy, stairs she noticed someone in her father's den. _Malfoy's_ she thought with disgust. _Why does father act so different around them._ All thoughts stopped when Lena noticed who was seated in the den. _I thought he was dead_…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Harry's pov

Pig. I thought relieved. Once the annoying owl was situated with food, water, and a place to rest, I started to read my freshly delivered letter.

**__**

Dear Harry,

You are never going to believe what we (herm +me) found out from dad. Are you ready? You might want to sit down. Deep breath. Draco Malfoy has a brother!!! His name is Damien. ~At this I remembered the Omen movies~**_ He's older than the little ferret but just as mean. (we guess-Herm) Anyway, we're coming to pick you up tomorrow. Be ready to go. Love from:_**

Ron and Herm

As I skimmed the letter a second time, I started to think._ Two Malfoy's? this year is going to suck!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Lena's pov

Oh my God!! "Damien?" I managed to sputter out after several minutes of gaping. He looked just as I remembered him. _A blond, blue eyed, smirking, little weasel!!!** "**_Helena, show our guests proper manners" my smirking father advised me. As I smiled and showed them to their rooms for the night, I began to think,_ this year is going to suck!!! _

Sorry it's so short. It's really just an intro. The rest will pretty much just be Lena's pov. Please review!!! Make me happy peace out + Jaya loves you!!!!


	2. Secrets are out!

Once again, I don't own it. Please don't sue me. Makes innocent face I've been good.

P.S- I wont write more till I get some reviews. 2 please!!! Also, I was attacked by the plot chipmunk last night. Story hook ups may change. Sorry.

**__**

Lena's pov

~Once I got over the shock of showing a smirking jerk up to his room, I started to pack for school. Father sends me to a private school in the U.S (predictable I know. bear with me) called Yavin Academy for the Gifted. It's kind of cool. I start school again tomorrow. Okay, back to the weasel. Damien Malfoy is a rude, annoying, self-centered, little git. Even if he is hot. Father was going to have us arranged to be married before he came to his senses and realized I didn't care about that pure blood crap. Then he disappeared. Became a death eater I expect. After I had finished packing, I was called down to dinner. That was real fun. All four Malfoy's joined the affair. Lucius, Narcissa, Damien, and Draco. All the figure of snobby, high-class attitude. Well, Draco's cool. But then again, he is one of my best friends. So we had a nice dinner, the seven of us. My cousin was there too. Steven Severus Snape III. Bad name, I know. I was in for a long ride.

_____________________-_____________________-___________________________

**__**

Harry's pov

~When Ron and Hermione got there to pick me up I was ecstatic. I was finally going home to the burrow. When Ron knocked on my window, I couldn't help notice how he had changed. He was taller. _Damn!_ Well, so was I, but not much taller. Hermione however looked fabulous. No, I don't mean that I liked her, she just looked really good. Ron should be pleased. _Hehehe!_ See, for quite some time, I've known about their cute little crushes._ Maybe I should help them out a bit. A push in the right direction?_ I'll think about that later. Once we all got in a brand new car, muggle car, we started driving to the burrow. At least I thought it was a muggle car. That is until we heard a pop at the end of my street, and we were suddenly at the burrow. I didn't ask questions, I just hung out. It was great to see my friends. When we got there, we had a wonderful meal thanks to Mrs. Weasley. After dinner, we al went to bed without further discussion. It was a good night!!

__________________-_____________________________-_______________________

**__**

Lena's pov (should be one of the last for a while)

Let me just state, my father is EVIL! He kindly asked Damien and Draco to take me to the Wizard's International Airport. Now, Draco always takes me but this weasel (Damien) is bugging the hell out of me. I have the urge to just…smack him!!! Anyway, the cab ride was slow. Damien kept looking at me like.. I don't know.. it was gross. Draco kept staring off into space. _I know why. _Okay, here's something you probably don't know about Draco, he. well. Plays for the other team? Meaning-he's gay. He wasn't always. For a long time, he's been struggling with feelings for someone. He didn't tell me till last summer who it was. Boy was I surprised. Now, I had never met Harry Potter, but you can guess that between the things my father has said and what Draco has said, he doesn't look real good in my eyes. Draco had this moment last year where he told me everything. He told me about it all being a ploy and he doesn't know how to act around Potter. _Real smart Dragon. Ask the physco in love with Lupin's kid for help._ Oh, did I forget to mention that. I'm in love with Jacen Lupin. He's actually Remus Lupin's nephew, not son. Jacen and I fight constantly. But, I don't know. Sometimes we just sit in the library for like four hours talking about books, school ,and Voldemort. He's cool. _Wow! We're at the airport already!!_

________________________-_________________________________-_____________

**__**

Harry's pov 

Okay, one more thing I should tell you is that Ron doesn't know I'm gay. Hermione knows, I haven't told Ron yet. He might freak or feel uncomfortable around me or hey! "Is that Draco Malfoy?" At my sudden outburst, Ron and Hermione look up at the door. Sure enough, Draco and I guess his brother walk by. Let me be one of the first to say… _WOW!_ And I'm not talking about his brother. Draco Malfoy is gorgeous. Well, he always was. But, I want to do things to him that would make Mrs. Weasley blush._ Oh great! Ron notices me staring. _"Harry, I know about you", he says. You have no idea how relived I feel. Well, with two Malfoy's, an understanding friend who loves my other understanding friend, and whatever else comes….this should be an interesting year. I cant wait to be home. 

Sorry for the shortness. I kind of has to hurry. The plot thickens. Read, Review and I'll give you a cookie. Love always, Jaya or Helena Snape


	3. A new experience

Once again, don't own. Don't sue. Sorry for the long stretch of time, I've been busy and I only got one review so I'm mad. Here we go!!

~Harry's Journal~

It is October 28th. We had double history of magic and double potions. Could school suck any more right now? It's not all bad. Hogsmead (did I spell it right?) weekend tomorrow. Herm and Ron are going together. As in without me. Herm told me to get my own date. I guess she's even smarted than I thought. That's not a big surprise. But, she knows too much. Damien Malfoy only came here for about a month. Then

he transferred to some school called Yavin academy. It's where Remus' nephew goes. I met Jacen a little while back. He's pretty cool. He is totally in love with some girl named Lena. I almost felt bad for him until I saw her picture. She's gorgeous! Apparently, she's Draco Malfoy's best friend. I should really talk to her. Binn's is as exciting as ever. 6th year is actually pretty boring. Nothing interesting has happened so far.

October 31. I was so wrong. Halfway through the Halloween feast, a huge portal opened up and people started coming through it all beat up and bloodied. I saw Damien come through carrying a little blond girl that Draco called Dayna. She looked just like them. After twenty minutes of waiting I started to worry. If this was the Yavin students, where was Jacen. The headmaster, I guess, came through shortly after and started screaming at Snape to get his "little brat" out of the school. Snape has kids? After the ranting and raving, the portal closed and Draco started to get nervous. "Where is Lena?" he asked his older brother. "I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was with Jacen in the library. I haven't seen him or Sammy either" I wasn't 

eavesdropping. I just overheard.

About an hour later, I started to hear screams. The Hufflepuff girls found something absolutely terrifying. I looked out the window to see a white and gray wolf with a person on it's back……

~Lena~

"Should we do the presentation or leave it up to the love birds over there?" I pointed to Felicia and Aaron, who seemed very busy at the moment. "I think we should", Jacen replied. "I actually agree with you" I shot back with a flirtatious smile. He winked. "Well, first time for everything" he said catching on. Damn his wit! I bit my lip for about the 15th time tonight. I started to hear what sounded like footprints. "Do you hear that?" I asked. "Yeah", he said as he stood up and motioned for me to follow. We dragged Felicia and Aaron away from each others mouths so they could take a break. "Need some air?" I whispered. "Why are we whispering?" Aaron asked. "We hear something outside", Jacen replied.

Cliffhanger, much? This is just a filler chapter.


	4. Explanations of Nothing

Harry POV.

After a while, the screaming had stopped and everyone was pretty quiet. The wolf turned out to be Jacen and the little girl was Lena. Lena, also known as Helena Snape. I cringed in horror at that little bit of info. We: Ron, Herm, Draco, Damien, Remus, and Jacen, and I, hung out in the hospital wing helping the wounded. Professor Snape was even paler than usual and very shaky.

The headmaster guy from Yavin came and asked to speak with "Severus". They went into another room and Jacen got up to follow them. After only a few seconds, we heard screaming and Snape walked out with Grayson hot on his heels. "I cannot have one of the cursed at my school. So many future witches and wizards killed because of her. I would have killed her when she was born. Severus, she cannot stay. She will be the death of us all." Snape looked livid. "You only say that because she did something that you never could. She has more power flowing in her hand than you will ever see in your whole miserable existence."

Grayson looked like he had something foul under his nose. "Lena protected us. She actually fought the death eaters. All you did was cower under your desk." Jacen cut in like a knife. "You are a coward, Andrew." Snape added to Jacen's comment. "Even Potter can tell that you are vile."

"Well, she can hardly be blamed. It must be a family trait that she inherited." Grayson said.

It didn't even register until a second later. First, there was a yell. Then, came a jump. Finally, there was blood. Snape had attacked someone. So had Jacen and Remus for that matter. Obviously, Grayson had crossed the line. In the aftermath of the fight, I remembered what Jacen had said. Lena had fought the death eaters? What had she been able to do that Grayson couldn't? Was she really that powerful? What was the cursed? Why did Remus and Jacen attack Grayson? Was Jacen a cursed?

All questions that would be answered in time. Once the questions were answered, would I still be the wizarding world's hero? Was I a cursed as well? I don't think I have ever seen Malfoy that upset. Both Draco and Damien had not said anything. Draco kept looking over at Lena with a sad look in his eyes. "She might not wake up for a while, you know." I said to him. He looked back at me with tears starting to fall. "Yeah, I know." That was all he needed to say. I don't know why I did it but I did. I leaned over and hugged him. It never occurred to me that he might hug back. His hand was gripping my shirt with amazing force. I could feel my shoulder getting wet. I didn't care about that. I guess that was everyone's cue to loose it. We definitely lost all composure and broke down in tears.

Ron was hugging Hermione and Jacen was sitting on the floor, a mess of tears and solitude. Remus ever had his arm around Snape. It was a very sad day.

After I had left the hospital wing, Ron and Hermione came with me to see how everyone was holding up in the great hall. Everyone from Yavin was staying in the great hall tonight. There were tons of sleeping bags like in my 3rd year. Dumbledore said we could stay in the hall tonight if we wanted to. Jacen introduced me to Julian, Aaron, and Damien (we hadn't actually met yet). Aaron was upset because his girlfriend, Felicia, had gotten hurt. Aaron and Felicia were with Jacen and Lena when the attack happened.

No one would talk about what actually happened. Then again, I really don't want to know what happen. Sleep didn't come easy that night. I kept tossing and turning so I finally got up and went to the kitchen for a snack. I saw Remus and Snape sitting together talking about something. I decided to listen in. "We cannot stop them if they are truly in love." Remus said. "I know that. I just worry about Voldermort finding her. Them." Snape corrected himself. "What about Harry and Draco? They need to know their fate." Remus said. "Another time, Lupin. They have dealt with enough for one night."

Like it? Hate it? Tell me. I must know.


End file.
